White Oleander
by saifai
Summary: Based on a small part of the Janet Fitch story White Oleander. Xander has jumped from one foster home to another. How will he deal with his latest set of foster parents? More details at the top of part one.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is unbeta'd. I got a bad habit of doing that. I really just wanted to get it out in the open for now though, but I'll repost this once it's been revised. This is completely human AU. It is based on the idea that Spike and Buffy are married. Buffy has a daughter named Dawn, and a foster child named Janice. Xander is coming along soon, and will be another foster child. Other characters will be introduce as we go. Also, to keep the squick factor down for some folks, I'm making Xander 17 verging on 18.

* * *

Their new foster child would be arriving today. He chuckled softly to himself just thinking about it. He never understood why the woman insisted on bringing them in. It's not like she actually cared for them.

Just last week she'd taken Dawn, her daughter, and Janice, their only other foster for the moment, shopping. In any other home, that probably would have been a stellar after school activity. But what did the bloody bint do? She took them out of school and trussed them up like trollops.

He shook his head at his last thought. He didn't understand her. She's so insecure about him and his libido around the girls, yet she brings them home and shows them off to him like they're a parade of harlots.

He'd not been able to get along with Buffy lately. All the fighting was getting to him. If he was to be honest, so was the sex. Decent hard shags were always well and good, but with her? It just wasn't worth it. He was so tired of her shit, and he just couldn't get into it with her anymore.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about it getting worse this time around. The new one was male. She never worried about the lads. Thank bloody God for that too. He was bound to rip somebody's head off soon if he had to deal with the estrogen patrol one more day without backup.

He shuddered in revulsion as a shrill yell coming from the house cut through his musings. He dropped his tools, and with a resigned sigh stood up from his position hunched over the old Desoto he'd been working on in the garage. His baby provided him with his only respite these days. With one final fond pat to her hood, he walked off in search of his wife.


	2. Part 2

Note: See part one for the main details. This part is from Xander's POV.

* * *

It's a new day, and another new life. It all feels the same to him anymore. He was being sent to another home. He hated it. He hated them. He was almost of age, so he didn't understand why he was going through this again.

He closed his eyes and rest back against the seat. Why did she have to do this to him? Why did she have to leave him to this life? Why did she have to be so selfish? His lips curved into a bitter smile as he remembered where she was now. He hoped she was happy rotting away in her prison cell.

At the sudden movement from the car coming to a stop, he jerked his head back up. He shook his thoughts away as sat up and grabbed his bag from back of the car. Hopefully his new family wouldn't be as whacked out as the last set.

With his head down, he stepped out of the car and met his social worker at the front of the car. They walked together up the sidewalk only to be stopped halfway to the front door when they heard a woman yelling from inside the house.

He looked at Tara with a raised eyebrow. She looked back at him with a sympathetic smile, and put her arm around his shoulders giving him one-armed hug, "Don't be afraid, Xander. It'll be alright. Just give them a chance, okay?" He nodded and shuffled his feet. He hated showing his fear like this, but damnit he didn't want to subject himself to this if it was going to be just like the last time.

They both looked up when a small blonde woman stepped out of the house and shouted out a greeting to them. He eyed her warily. Her smile couldn't hide the pinched expression around her eyes. He recognized the signs in her face. This one definitely had an attitude. He hated her instantly. She reminded him of his mother. With a sigh he resumed the long walk to the house, grateful to have Tara at his side for this.

As he neared the house, he could hear clomping and grumbling heading their way from around the side of the house. With an amused smile he turned to watch as a man with platinum hair bounced up the steps to stand with the woman on the porch. He eyed the compact, but well muscled form, his gaze lingering over the tight… pants. He looked back up as the man turned around, and froze to find intense blue eyes staring back at him.


End file.
